


an astoroid, im not sorry

by sharlmbracta



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, personally I think this would be a pretty okay start if this would be implemented by some or other, too short for an actual story yet too long for a passing headcanon, writing may be messy - first time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlmbracta/pseuds/sharlmbracta
Summary: A headcanon of a new character with an alternative plotline from Astor's final scene.Pronoun of 'figure': They/them
Relationships: Astor/Original Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	an astoroid, im not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is um kind of a mess but here goes out on the blue  
> I did not expect this to be like, a full-blown… length… thingy, but I guess that’s what happens when you dive too much into it haha, the title is what first came through my mind as the same case with my username.  
> (Warning – this may be mildly disturbing to some, contains malice interactions, and major event spoilers of Age of Calamity to some extent.)
> 
> (Written yesterday awaiting this site's invitation)

I think this isn’t like what’s implemented anywhere, it would take place around the final scene of Astor, where normally the Harbinger would consume him and, the Eggybot a while after. But here would come a [foreign character], first pushing away the pure eggy, preventing its corruption, and with a bit of holy power, proceeding to save Astor.

(And here comes the somewhat odd wording of present tense, since this is not an absolute story at this moment. Bear with me please)

**

They try to pull him away, but immediately when their hands touch him, the spreading malice lurches itself over, tainting the figure as well. Petrified with sheer shock and terror, the stilled prophet only sees pulsing darkness, barely noticing a sudden force on his shoulders, as his consciousness begins to slip away. As his hyperventilation becomes more of subtle breathing, they notice, he has very little time to be saved. Already the malice has crept up to their chins, and the figure draw themselves closer to his face and breathe out their will into his mouth (similar to the scene where John Coffey resuscitates Melinda Moores in The Green Mile, but in inverse) as a form of golden light, applying resistance to his soul, to be preserved a little longer.

They continue to firm the unconscious soul, eventually gaining enough force for the malice to split. Not missing their chance, the figure rips themselves from the Harbinger to the ground. Their sight lands on his fallen orb and quickly throw it away, just before the tainted guardian collapses on its former spot. The figure takes a breath. The seer is completely knocked out at this point and both are smeared with the still-burning substance all over. Nevertheless, their very souls remain intact, and the damages are nothing they evaluate as unfixable. With a slight, subtle smile at his tattered state, they sling his limp arm over their shoulder, stand him up and give a last glance at the fallen machine. They would have to fix it as well, but they trust the unique technology enough to be dealt with later.

Astor would wake up after a while, but only for a brief moment for the impact would still be too great. He would feel himself submerged underwater, aware that something – or perhaps someone – has saved him, and as he stares at glowing shards soothing above him like stars on the surface, he would have a final thought:

_‘Why?’_

before blacking out once more.

**

Let’s say that for normal people, they get consumed when they interact with active malice. (I don’t know how it’s actually like and how malice enemies work in the game so never mind the canon operations.) Before the body is devoured in earnest, the malice will attempt to consume the soul, as after then would it be able to take the body. If the soul is not strong enough, it will be swallowed, and the body would become either like a Hollow or the cursed Stal enemies in Breath of The Wild. If the soul has strong willpower, the malice will proceed to constrict and burn itself harder into the skin, whilst choking the victim, until they would finally concede.

The soul of this new character, however, would be much stronger than any other and would not yield to any sort nor level of external force. For this reason, they would feel pain to some extent when in contact with malice, but never be consumed by it. They would emit a divine aura that only certain beings can acknowledge. For instance, some bodies of malice – small malice eyeballs – would even recoil with subconscious reverence to its response.

Average Hylians would only sense a rather friendly vibe, and a certain warm feeling emitting from them. They would be apt to converse them with the most memorable places they have traveled.

Zoras would sense tranquilness, and a feeling similar to a waterfall, but upwards.

Gorons would feel as if the figure stands in equal height with themselves, each sensing the aura as hearty as their own, even though the person is as small as the princess.

Rito would look ‘em in the eye, then cautiously question them where their wings are with a sincerely bewildered look.

Gerudo would outwardly greet them with “(despite your looks,) I can tell that you are a strong vai indeed. I sense great fire in your heart.”

Yiga members would not approach unless they are only by themselves, and when alone, they would simply give them a banana when alone because they were “feeling generous today, luckily for them”, whilst showing off their weapon.

This figure could be in any appearance, albeit I would prefer them to be female in particular. With a similar beautiness with the ever-loving queen or goddess, they may be a divine reincarnate of the former queen, since she died so soon and sudden, and how they have come upon this world is unknown, though there would be a prognostic via either or a mixture of these situations:

  1. a lone shooting star with some kind of a mystic aura in the center of Necluda Sea near Tenoko Island
  2. the moon glowing upon the deepest depths of Lake Hylia
  3. Naydra being seen traversing from the northwestern edge of the bottomless canyon over the top rock of Rito Village, making the upper body of Hebra Plunge its destination
  4. the lynels across various regions crying out together like a flash mob assemble, making it sound like acknowledging a past or future sorrow, being started from those surrounded by snow, and ended with the longest cry by the one on Lodrum Headland, who is the only one that directs their voice away from the mainland, and is the one closest to a large-enough natural body of water.



…and I think that’s it, of course there are more in honest, but most of them only consists of affective/affectionate interactions, I may or may not tell more about how they would come to be, and I’m not really experienced in storytelling while appropriately maintaining the character personality. Hell, I’ve never even written an actual _story_ in ever before this, there were only visualizing and fanfiction-indulging in my life before.

But I guess that reading and learning all the goodly extended stuff _do_ have an effect for something, huh? Or it may be that the self-filtering has finally gotten to me… while at least, I think I _did_ manage to express myself better, even though it doesn’t apply the same to my actual and mother tongue, to be honest.

For those who’ve read the whole thing to _this_ point, I applaud you. I didn’t know I would be spending half a day dedicated to this, and a certain comment just 2/3 shorter than this work. Seriously I have a whole two .docx files for these only. At least I’m done now. For now. With my rant. Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and if you _adore_ Astor, consider [this](https://sharlmbracta.tumblr.com/post/642791664209018880/astor-renders-just-made-an-account-to-share-these) as a housewarming gift.  
> (note that it may be either a blessing or a curse depending on the extent of your liking)  
> 


End file.
